$ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrrr}0 & 2 & 0 & 4 \\ 3 & 4 & 2 & 2 \\ 2 & 1 & 3 & 3 \\ 2 & 0 & 0 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of matrix $ D$ ?
Solution: The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. How many rows does $ D$ have? The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. How many columns does $ D$ have? So, $ D$ is a 4 $\times$ 4 matrix.